The Question that could mean heaven or hell
by Rachel Hynder
Summary: When Fang askes Max to marry him, what are her concerns? and what has happened that changed all of their lives? CLASSIC FAX, and Liggy.
1. Chapter 1

Hey

**Hey! Rachel here. This is my 2****nd**** fanfic, so I want your honest opinions and also, this story will be under MaxieMartinez14, but it will be lemony!! THIS TAKES PLACE IN FLAGSTAFF , ARIZONA.**

I felt my eyes fill with tears. _I couldn't believe this was actually happening!_ I swallowed hard as Fang got down on one knee and took my hand.

"You've been my best friend for years and you've helped me grow in every possible way. I don't want to be with anyone else ever again but you, for the rest of my life. Will you marry me, Max?" He said, smiling up at me, and holding the most _**gorgeous **_diamond ring.

"Yes! Of course, yes. YES!" I half laughed/ half cried.

The other people in the restaurant applauded and sighed, as Fang slid the ring on my finger.

Fang stood up, and kissed me gently. We finished our champagne, (yes, in fact it was my 21st 'birthday') and headed home in a limo. That's right. _A limo._

When we got back to our apartment we fell asleep in each others arms on the couch by candlelight.

I couldn't wait to tell Nudge (now 18), Gazzy (15), and Angel (13), who were sharing the two bedroom apartment across the hall. I bet you're wondering, what about Iggy? Well, he lives in a townhouse in downtown with his girlfriend, Leah. Oh, yeah. And soon it won't be just the two of them, if you know what I mean... (Yep, Leah's 2 months pregnant.)

The next morning, I woke up to Fang gently stroking my hair. I opened my eyes and smiled up at him. Without sharing a word we told each other how excited we were to be engaged. But the truth was, I was nervous. Don't get me wrong, I'm crazy about Fang, but, what would happen on our honeymoon, when we were supposed to…do what married people do?? I knew Fang wasn't a virgin, but I think he thinks I'm not either. But I am. I know I'm old to be a virgin, but hello, I'm a freaking mutant bird! And if you're thinking about Fang and Iggy's wings and how they kept them a secret, well about 4 years ago, the school found us, and cut all our wings off. To tell you the truth, I was relieved that we were at least that much more normal.

I took out the book of recopies Iggy had left us, and started to make eggs and bacon.

About a half an hour later there was a knock at the door. We knew it was Gaz, Nudge and Ange for breakfast.

We answered the door, with his arm around my waist.

"Wow, good time at the restaurant last night?" Gasman joked.

"More than you know." I said flashing my ring at them.

The girls squealed and hugged me and Gaz 'congratulated' Fang with a good old shoulder pat and handshake.

Little did I know how tiresome planning a wedding would be.


	2. The Big Day

"Max, you look beautiful

"Max, you look beautiful!" Leah and Ella gasped as they saw me in the 15th wedding dress that day. I had to admit, I didn't look half bad. The tight bodice fit me perfectly and the silky fabric was smooth enough that it didn't make me look like I was wearing a hoop skirt. It was perfect, and only 400! I turned to the clerk. "I'll take it." I smiled. After I had paid for the dress, I had them store it for me. Then the girls and I went to lunch.

"I can't believe you're getting married in 3 weeks!"

"To tell you the truth, the past 7 months have been the longest of my life!" I giggled.

"Tell me about it!" Leah said, rubbing her now very large stomach. Her doctor said she was due any day now. I was still nervous about…the honeymoon, but at least I had told him I was a virgin now.

But the three weeks didn't last long…

"Max, it's time" Jeb said, offering his arm. Yes, Jeb. But he's my dad after all.

"Okay," I said taking one last look at myself in the mirror. I _was_ beautiful with my hair 'upped' and curled. I pulled my veil down.

"Let's roll." I breathed walking down the aisle, my eyes locked on Fang. How handsome he looked. I decided I was actually excited for tonight.

When I reached the alter, fang took my hand. "You look amazing." He whispered in my ear. I squeezed his hand, as if to say, 'so do you'.

I kept thinking about tonight threw out the ceremony. We recited our vows, signed the marriage license, (Maxine Johnson, Nicholas Rose) and before I knew it, Fang was kissing the bride.

Soon, it was time for our first dance as married couple. For our song, we chose 'I will not take my love away' by Matt Wertz.

_**I will not take my love away**_

_**When praises cease and seasons change**_

_**While the whole world turns the other way**_

_**I will not take my love away**_

_**I will not leave you all alone**_

_**When striving leads you far from home**_

_**And there's no yield for what you've sown**_

_**I will not leave you all alone**_

_**Ahhhll alone**_

_**Yayeah yea yea**_

_**I will give you what you need**_

_**In plenty or in poverty**_

_**Forever always look to me**_

_**And I will give you what you need**_

_**I will not take my love away.**_

As we danced, we gazed into each others eyes, and I saw the same gleam of happiness that I did the day he purposed.

After the reception was over we checked into the most amazing hotel…As you can tell, I was getting nervous about….things


End file.
